


some faith (the slow show fandom remix)

by attheborder, curtaincall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrity culture, Discourse, Fandom, Fluff and Crack, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Memes, Metafiction, POV Outsider, Remix, Slow Show - mia_ugly - Freeform, shitposting, that's showbiz baby, we have to go Deeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall
Summary: warlocksdadsHonest to god why have all of my favorite Warlock fic writers switched to RPF during the hiatus like yes fine they have chemistry but PLEASE don’t make me look at those summaries when scrolling through my subscriptions -___-anthonaveriesshhh… just come to the dark side…..woodsandwitcheshey, at least if anthony and avery fuck it’s in a warm hotel room rather than on a cold forest floor. i can’t help it if i hate reading about sexual situations where there’s a real danger of getting dirt up your ass!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Anthony J. Crowley/Avery Fell (Slow Show), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 276
Kudos: 1222
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Slow Show Metaverse





	some faith (the slow show fandom remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



> **WARNING: THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ[SLOW SHOW.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261/)**  
> 
> 
> no, seriously. go read that incredible fic, take as long as you need to recover, and then come back and experience this as a chaser. 
> 
> a huge thank you to the brilliant mia_ugly for letting us rock our crazy remix here and for all the amazing work you put into slow show! 
> 
> disclaimer #1: all usernames included here are fictional and not intended to represent any real person
> 
> disclaimer #2: the Discourse in this fic is intended to be in the spirit of fun/satire; please don't attempt to extrapolate either of the authors' actual views on anything from it!
> 
> fic title is from ["some faith" by hello forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syGJ7MGPTKE), a very good song for A/C in all of their multiversal incarnations.

FIRST LOOK TRAILER: Warlock (BBC/HBO) - 2018

MovieTrailerExclusives

June 1, 2018

78,765 views

181 Comments:

Restashurred

………...Okay, tell me more. 

Jennifer Kallen

I’M READY TO BE QUEERBAITED 

nightcrawlers88

ah_shit_here_we_go_again.gif 

Harold Harbour

Wow, haven’t seen Anthony Crowley in a starring role in a while. I always wondered what happened to him. He looks great in this though. What was the other guy in? He’s very familiar. 

mark hann

that’s Avery Fell. from The Last Carnival 

Harold Harbour

Thank you. Didn’t recognize him at all! I guess he just has one of those faces.

OuterSpaceForever

is it weird that I already ship it from a 30 second trailer

chickenchickenchicken

YOU ARE NOT ALONE

@elementaryeagle

do i have any idea what warlock is about?? no i do not. did i see some Charged Eye Contact in this here promo clip??? i sure as heckity heck did. which means welcome to the warlock trash heap my loves

@HBO

Priest. Witch. Stranger. Child. Fate and power, secrets and choice. WARLOCK premieres August 20. #Warlock👶 https://t.co/0299fjsoQ?amp=1

Avery Fell & Anthony Crowley Read Thirst Tweets

BuzzFeed Celeb

September 1, 2018

189,471 views

276 Comments

Greyson Marvin

um it turns out anthony crowley can still...get it?????

Rita C. 

Wait this is like... Anthony Crowley from wizard school: the movie?

tricia gelman

i had my preteen sexual awakening to anthony crowley in wizard school: the movie god HELP me i cANNOT handle this

FreshPrincess

Why are all the comments about Anthony. IS NOBODY GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS FINE MAN MR. FELL. Am I the only one with TASTE on this GODFORSAKEN WEBSITE??? LOOK AT HOW BADLY HE’S BLUSHING HE’S PERFECT 

BBC Breakfast - Interview With The Stars of New Show Warlock

BBC

September 3, 2018

88,332 views

204 Comments

OhMyGoddess222

lmfao it is so funny watching them struggle to explain the plot of this show. they look like they’re being given a surprise pop quiz in primary school and they KNOW they’re FAILING but can’t do anything about it 

rabbitrabbit

they’re so stupid and i respect them so much

GrayCardigan

i honestly usually am not into high fantasy shows like this but for these two………….. i might have to make an exception. LOOK AT THEM?!

erasmusdarling

so like…. what are we thinking for ship names?? we can’t just keep calling them W/E it sounds like we’re saying “whatever” when this is already the least whatever ship of all time after TWO (2) EPISODES. and E/W is even worse because that sounds like “ew” LMFAO

* * *

juliaschattox

maybe if we call it “razzywill” we’ll manifest into existence that they’ll call each other those nicknames on the show before the end of the season

* * *

erasmusdarling

I’M IN LET’S FUCKING GO #OTP:RAZZYWILL 

@BBC 

Avery Fell is the faithful William of Neath. Anthony Crowley is the mysterious Erasmus. 

Episode 4 of #Warlock👶🏻 airs tonight 9.10pm. 

* * *

  


@starryskynina

drift down into the new dark light by angelfellandanthony666

Warlock (TV)

Erasmus (Warlock)/William (Warlock), Class Differences, Slow Burn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Bed Sharing, Time Travel Elements, Magic, Missing Scene(s)

A priest, questioning everything he’s ever believed in…

A rogue, wondering whether he can ever be redeemed…

Nights spent together in forests, burning with unasked questions.

Words: 28,420 Chapters: 12/34

[averyfell](http://averyfell.tumblr.com)

i s2g three weeks ago the avery fell fandom was me and emily and half the nursing home population of britain and now he’s like… everywhere…

* * *

consciousderision

WHO DID YOU KILL FOR THAT URL!?!?

* * *

averyfell

guys i just like masterpiece theater. no i did not know that 6 years after me signing up here on tumblr dot com avery fell would star in Yet Another White Guys Not Kissing Show, but here we are and hell if i’m giving this away now

#life is a rich tapestry

What Avery Fell and Anthony Crowley get up to on the Warlock set | The Graham Norton Show

The Graham Norton Show 

October 3, 2018

551,020 views

367 Comments

Rebecca Lim

Did Anthony just call Avery angel????? That is. Omg. the sweetest thing i’ve ever seen

lovepotionsandstarlight

I knowwww i can’t believe it!! And then “yes darling” like it’s nothing i’m THRIVING

billiamerasmus

hahah oh wow i knew I shipped the CHARACTERS but this is...too much…when they razz each others’ tea preferences!!! #married 

warlock party house

channel: #warlock-memes

dizzie balloon

found this and omg

* * *

erasmus’ left pinky toe 

JSNDHFJANDSHSF babies really are just. like that…….

something always brings me back to you by LetsJustWait 🔒

Warlock (TV) RPF, British Actor RPF

Anthony Crowley/Avery Fell, Alternate Universe-Angels and Demons, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, Touch-Starved, Oral Sex, Wingfic

AU where Avery is an actual angel and Crowley is the demon who’s been secretly pining after him for thousands of years.

Words: 109,185 Chapters: 11/11

* * *

**Comment on something always brings me back to you:**

Hi! So i think this is a SUPER clever premise but I’m just a little...leery...of your choice to equate an openly queer real-life celebrity with a literal demon? It just feels like the implications aren’t great. Maybe add a tag about that? 

**Reply to comment on something always brings me back to you:**

The whole point of the fic is that demons aren’t inherently evil…….. If you don’t understand that, you obviously didn’t understand the fic at all. 

WARLOCK’S Avery Fell & Anthony Crowley - Austin Comic Con Panel FULL VIDEO

Austin Events

October 21, 2018

156,372 views

98 Comments

MikaTikka

This cast owns my life and soul holy shit. They’re already filming S2 right?!?! GIVE IT TO ME NOW THANKS

Karla Hassel

that’s me at 48:19 asking the question about working with children on set!!!!! I met Anthony at his meet and greet afterwards and he was sooooo nice holy shit ;w;

linda garland

Not to pry, but did he seem healthy? I heard some rumors that he’s started using again and I’m worried 

Karla Hassel

oh my god wtf that’s definitely not true. he was 100% sober, i swear! so lovely and kind and definitely not on drugs as far as I can tell. 

@warlocksfaithful

Okay, but can we have some Anathema Device appreciation up in here? this was her first starring role ever and she KILLED IT, julia SLAYED me every episode with her empathy and her mystery and her power! 

@priestpenance

YES!!!! god I can’t believe her only role before this was in that bread knife infomercial…. Truly we have to stan

@warlocksfaithful

EXCUSE ME!?!?!

@priestpenance

omg have u not seen the famous knife commerical. Its truly astoundingly good https://youtu.be/ylC4OLHtAer

warlocksdads

Honest to god why have all of my favorite Warlock fic writers switched to RPF during the hiatus like yes fine they have chemistry but PLEASE don’t make me look at those summaries when scrolling through my subscriptions -___-

* * *

anthonaveries

shhh… just come to the dark side….. 

* * *

woodsandwitches

hey, at least if anthony and avery fuck it’s in a warm hotel room rather than on a cold forest floor. i can’t help it if i hate reading about sexual situations where there’s a real danger of getting dirt up your ass!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

all-crossed-out

pick your poison: erasmus/william has Magical Lube but anthony/avery has Internalized Homophobia

* * *

lesbianerasmus

...Bold of you to say that there was no internalized homophobia in 16th century england

#are we really doing this bc lmao

@HBO

The forest is full of secrets. The sky is full of fire. The only way forward is through faith, through fear, and through one impossible friendship. 

WARLOCK: THE SECOND SERIES premieres Halloween, 2019. #Warlock👶🏻

https://t.co/CeEXxroij3

* * *

@blueeyeswilliam

MOM HOLY FUCK

@cares_about_crowley

@prettyavery

but are you going to let them kiss this season though 

Good Morning America - Anathema Device & Anthony Crowley on What To Expect from Warlock Series 2

ABC

October 25, 2019

310,670 views

217 Comments

Jennifer Ashland

I’m so excited for Series 2 but also why are they splitting up Avery and Anthony in press for this round. Don’t they know we have NEEDS!!!

jellyfriend

ok yeah true but also i LOVE anathema and anthony’s friendship… wlw/mlm solidarity tbh

trappedintransit

ok ok ok i’m going catch up on the stupid fucking old white man wizard show just so i can understand half my dash you idiots have worn me down

* * *

trappedintransit

2 episodes into s1 and uh. ok. well………. hm. i get it now

* * *

heartsickheathen

LOOOOOOLLLL HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTT MY DUDE U AINT SEEN NOTHIN YET

* * *

trappedintransit

#STRAPS THE FUCK IN

@iamwarlocked

SO………………… THAT EPISODE HUH. HOW WE ALL DOING FAM

@averytheangel

Me replaying “It’s - warm. You’re warm.” over and over and over 

darkesttimelines

I wish i could go back in time and tell 8-year-old me obsessed with Wizard School that the redhead playing the adorable sidekick I had posters of all over my wall is now one half of the most heartrending, traumatizingly in love ship of all time….. I think she’d just be disappointed i’m still obsessed with him and also that he’s gay LOL i really thought i had a chance…

* * *

erazzyrasmus

my childhood crush anthony crowley is gay now...I’M gay now..

* * *

nokingdom-tocome

We really all thought we were gonna grow up and marry anthony LMFAO i have to laugh. What was it gonna be, a time share situation?!?!

@fangirl_sandra919

Getting into #Warlock👶🏻 like...

warlock being the gayest thing on television for 11 not-straight minutes 

vworpvworp.mov

December 19, 2019

245,109 views

391 Comments

livelylainey

I thought I was done being tortured in this way by the BBC when merlin ended but I Guess The Fuck Not

Tara Blackwood

they will never let us leave this hole we just have to accept it

Undertaker’s Daughter

god i literally feel 15 again when i watch this…. it’s AWFUL i LOVE it

@erasederasmus

Ok listen up y’all i have FINALLY pieced together the real story. I’ve been digging through all the old press releases and materials that i can find and i am about to prove that avery’s marriage to @tracy_potts is a sham… 1/?

* * *

@miami_de_vice

can you not FUCKING tag her in this bullshit? Jesus christ i get having fun but this is tracy’s real life and if you want her to keep sharing avery photos/content you need to back OFF

@miami_de_vice

like no wonder avery barely posts on social media when this is the kind of thing you freaks want to shove in his face

you of all people by travelbyvelocipede

Warlock (TV)

Erasmus (Warlock)/William (Warlock), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Prohibition, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Identity Porn, Misunderstandings, Plotty, Love Confessions, Wall Sex, Light D/s, Porn With Feelings, Top Erasmus (Warlock), Bottom William (Warlock), Rimming, Body Worship, Anal Sex, Wet & Messy

Con man AU.

David Erasmus owes some money to the Detroit mafia. It’s a good thing he’s the most practiced con man this side of the Mississippi, and can easily scam his way into anyone’s trust and escape with the goods. 

His mark is the town librarian William Neath, a treasured member of his community who just so happens to be heir to an immense fortune. But as the con progresses, he begins to think that getting the money out of him might be the least of his worries… because William is kind, and beautiful, and intelligent, and Erasmus is falling in love. 

Words: 16,847 Chapters: 2/2 

* * *

**Comment on you of all people by WilliamsHeresy**

oh my gosh! this was SOOOOOOO good… you really did your research on the setting and it paid off! holy shit! that scene in the speakeasy, i was losing my mind. although i will say tbh i don’t buy Erasmus’ first name being David idk why asnbhdf. i feel like when they eventually reveal it on the show it’ll be something like Cedric or Stuart….

@crowleyandfell

this show is doing things to me #Warlock👶🏻

tonybabycrowley

look. i’m just gonna say it. if you’re writing julia/erasmus you are a homophobic asshole and need to take your het bullshit somewhere else

* * *

everythingunderthemoons

What the actual fuck is this post?!?!??!?!!!?? Erasmus/William is NOT CANON, jfc. Even if it WAS, people can ship and write whatever the fuck they want. That’s what fandom is about.

* * *

tonybabycrowley

...you think you are so edgy LMFAO. are we watching the same show?! it’s practically canon. they are IN LOVE. 

* * *

ijustthinkitsneath

if yr seriously counting LONGING LOOKS as representation i’ve got something to tell u & its not good news 

#ajsdsdhfsdf i hate everyone

don’t wanna be your secret anymore by goldenoreos 🔒

Warlock (TV) RPF

Anthony Crowley/Avery Fell, Secret Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Pining, Friends with Benefits, Casual Sex, Miscommunication

Anthony and Avery begin an affair on the Warlock set. At first, it’s just physical...but as time goes on, Avery starts to worry that he might be developing some particularly inconvenient feelings for his co-star. What he doesn’t know is that Anthony has been desperately in love from Day One… and is just waiting for him to be ready to start their life together.

Words: 42,196 Chapters: 6/6

fuckyeahwarlocktv

the steps of descending into warlock hell:

1\. oh wow this looks like a cool show i think i’ll watch a few episodes probably not going to get super into it

2\. so……….. these two main characters have quite a bit of chemistry 

3\. erasmus and william ??? in love ????????????????? 

4\. i’m not obsessed with watching anthony & avery videos on youtube i can stop anytime i want

5\. ANTHONY AND AVERY WERE SECRETLY MARRIED IN A SECRET CEREMONY IN BELFAST DURING THE FILMING OF SEASON 2 AND THERE’S A WHOLE COVERUP IS BEING FORCED ON THEM BY MANAGEMENT AND—

#Warlock #Razzywill #Anthonavery

@williamswhiterobe

#Emmys omggggggg this red carpet moment im dying. DYING. “For example, I dress like someone from this century.” AVERY U HAVE BEEN CALLED TF OUT

@bloodsmokeandsalt

i’m watching too and did you SEE how avery RESCUED anthony from that awkward situation with the interviewer… real otp hours #Emmys

@williamswhiterobe

@itscalledprophecy

WARLOCK WAS ROBBED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SMH SMH SMH #Emmys

@crowleyandfell

this was only the first season literally mark my words next season its gonna SWEEP the awards ok. we must have hope #Emmys

[ i’ll be your candle (and i’ll be your statuette) by amillionquestions](https://fremulon.tumblr.com/candlestatuette)

Wizard School: The Movie, Gretna Green (Movie)

Barnabas Kent (Wizard School: The Movie)/John Westerbridge (Gretna Green), Crossover, Time Travel, Frottage, Oral Sex, Period-typical Homophobia, Regency England, guys i know, i’m out of warlock fic ideas and can’t bring myself to write rpf, so this is what you get

When a spell gone wrong sends Barnabas hurtling back in time to the 19th century, he ends up on the doorstep of one John Westerbridge. Westerbridge, still reeling from Susannah’s rejection, takes a shine to this strange new fellow...and begins teaching Barnabas a little magic of his own.

Words: 5,194 Chapters: 1/1

* * *

**Comment on i’ll be your candle (and i’ll be your statuette):**

wow if i could go back in time and tell 13 year old me that she’d be reading wizard school fanfic this many years later AND LOVING IT...anyway great job my brain’s just reeling a little right now lol

@TMZ

Anthony Crowley’s Big Night Out - Comeback Star Of Warlock Seen With Mystery Man Outside of 100 Club, London https://t.co/ikH9946plu?amp=1

* * *

@fellsanthony

whomst………. the fuck……………………….

@crowleycore

@witchpockett

anthony baby what is u doing avery is RIGHT THERE……. 

justawarlockfan

ok so going by the fucking Looks anthony was giving avery on the emmys red carpet he is fucking balls deep in love with this guy who is STRAIGHT and MARRIED and so OBVIOUSLY he is trying to get over him by picking up random people at bars. that’s all this is about. so like, if anything, the photos SUPPORT the ship rather than discredit it……… anyway back to being a normal non-insane person now

#anthonavery for ts

heard it in a past life by JayneTheRain 

Warlock (TV) RPF

Anthony Crowley/Avery Fell, Anthony Crowley, Avery Fell, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Theater, References to Shakespeare, Pining, I Just Really Want Anthony To Play Hamlet Okay, I’m A Woman Of Simple Needs, Fluff and Angst, Actors Being Dramatic

What if Avery and Anthony met not in 2017 for the filming of Warlock, but 20 years earlier at Stratford?

Anthony Crowley is a nervous wreck before his debut performance as Hamlet, but Avery Fell, as his Horatio, is by his side to comfort him. When that comfort turns into something more physical, Anthony finds himself falling for this kind-hearted man. Could Avery be what Anthony needs to keep his demons at bay?

Words: 19,503 Chapters: 4/5

darquesthour

hot take time: I honestly have had enough with the AU fics that age William and Erasmus down to be in their 20s or 30s. If you don’t have the writing ability to convincingly write about mature 50-year-old men with the weight of those years on them, maybe this is the wrong pairing for you! Just a thought!

* * *

fellicious

same goes for Avery/Anthony tbh. enough with these drama school AUs …. write them as they are!

* * *

darquesthour

Can you get your RPF off of my post please…. Did you not read my bio? Do the words “Anthony/Avery tinhatters do not interact” mean anything to you?

#im going to start blocking people i swear

anthony calling avery “angel” for 4 minutes gay

protectthewarlock

March 17, 2020

181,231 views

158 Comments

Bessie James

I WANT TO BELIEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RazzywillObsessed

This is not heterosexual behavior.

PursaMajor

ive watched this 17 times and i’m showing 0 signs of stopping anytime soon its fine im fine

warlock party house 

channel: #general-warlock

anathema's number 1 stan

We’re really not getting s3 until 2021 huh…….. literally what am i supposed to do with myself??? wait patiently?????? get into ANOTHER SHOW??????? AS IF!!!!! 

* * *

im hungies

bb join us in _#averanthony-RPF-corner_ where the fun never ends 😘

* * *

anathema's number 1 stan

oh god i promised myself i wouldn’t but truly what other options do i have at this point. where should i start

* * *

im hungies

ALKDFJHSDFSDF temptation accomplished that was easy ok ill DM u some fic recs asap !!!!

justasoftlook

Is the stupid discourse about that rehab fic over yet? Can I come out from under my rock?

* * *

fluffywilliam 

wait what did i miss something explain pls

* * *

justasoftlook

You really don’t want to know…. BUT yeah ok basically someone wrote a PWP oneshot where the setup is that avery is anthony’s doctor at his rehab clinic and like, obviously it’s super problematic

* * *

fluffywilliam

WTF... the nerve of some people oh my god. that's awful!

#like literally how disrespectful do you have to be

@averanthonylove

your soft A/A thought for the night… somewhere out there right now in ireland they’re filming S3 and it’s really cold and in between takes anthony puts an arm around avery and says, don’t worry, i’ll keep you warm

@averanthonylove

and then the director calls action and they have to draw apart again but anthony gives avery one last soft, long look that keeps avery’s heart warm long after anthony’s touch has left his skin 

* * *

@blessedbywilliam

IM GONNA CRY I NEEDED THIS ….. THANK U

Warlock Stars Avery Fell & Anthony Crowley Answer the Web’s Most Searched Questions

Wired

May 31, 2020

750,315 views

574 Comments

IllicitLiteracy

DID you see how he looked at Avery on “anthony crowley single?” that. is. illegal mr crowley

Vanessa Q. 

HAHAHAHHAHAHAH 4:12 avery’s expression at “avery fell hair color real?” HE’S SOOOOOO OFFENDED .. my blonde baby boy 

Maria Cabrera

have you seen the pics of him from the early 90s when he dyed his hair brown? literally he looks like a completely different person it's mindblowing

[The House Is Dust by zinniaster](https://areyougonnabe.tumblr.com/razzywill)

Warlock (TV)

Erasmus (Warlock)/William (Warlock), William (Warlock), Erasmus (Warlock), Julia Chattox, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, S1E9 - Singing Stones, First Time, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Huddling For Warmth, Praise Kink, Crying During Sex, Angst and Smut, they fuck in the woods. i don’t know how else to tag this, Cuddling & Snuggling, Julia Chattox’s Convenient Magical Lube Stash (Warlock)

 _“I thought— I thought it was a dream. Only a dream.”_

_“It’s real. I’m here.”_

 _“Can you— oh, please, can you touch me?”_

They escape, but only barely. They leave the past in their wake. There are no more rules, no more prophecies. Only this: the touch of warm hands to long-cold hearts, and the promise of a new beginning.

Words: 23,451 Chapters: 1/1

Dayton Comic Con - FULL PANEL Anthony Crowley (Warlock, Wizard School)

Crowley Fan Forever

November 1, 2020

79,141 views

87 Comments

RightYouAre

So can we talk about 33:21… the body language there…. i’m not gonna say it NOT GONNA SAY IT 

Molly Waldmann

can someone transcribe it for those of us with audio processing issues please :(

pembryonics

Anthony: Yeah, I’m aware of the stories about the two of us. It’s - real flattering stuff. Well, I assume it’s flattering. Haven’t read any myself, but you’ve gotta hope that if someone is writing sexy stories about you, they’ll at least have you know what you’re doing.

Girl at mic: Does it make you uncomfortable?

Anthony: Not if everyone involved is having a good time. Ha, I mean I’m not going to seek them out or anything but - if it brings people together to make art - that’s a hell of a thing. It’s a good thing. I’m not bothered. And it’s fiction, right? Clearly Avery’s - got his lovely partner, and I’ve got - a Netflix queue of romantic comedies and a couple pints of icecream. And we’re colleagues. Friends. At the end of the day, well - he should be so lucky.

Molly Waldmann

oh holy shit tsym… omg the way he shifts uncomfortably in his seat when he says “colleagues”.... crowley do you… do you perhaps have something you want to share with the class…….

[warlock party house](https://discord.gg/6RxhpwK)

channel: #cast-talk

KASEY

so are we taking those comments from the dayton panel as just like, tacit approval of RPF?? or is it like… deeper than that 

* * *

dizzie is busy

god its so hard to tell with the bad video quality hrhhghhfhg 

* * *

Just A Sammy Boy 

I wish I was on one of those crime shows and could just go ENHANCE and see his microexpressions in better quality when he got asked that question

* * *

dizzie is busy

LMAO YES NEED THAT…. this is fucking forensic shit istg !!!

* * *

anitta 🖤erasumus

literally every other celebrity is weirded out by this stuff which, fair nuff, but here our boy anthony is calling it “flattering” which is sooooooooo. …… so much

* * *

anitta 🖤erasumus

imho “i’m not bothered” is crowleyspeak for I Love It And I Wish It Was My Real Life

* * *

dizzie is busy

LOL YEAH… do u think he’s lying about not having read any of it himself? tbh id put money on him having read that ghost AU where he’s the ghost of a 60s rockstar and avery is the ghost of a victorian spiritualist. that seems totally like his vibe

* * *

Just A Sammy Boy

IDK that one but LINK?!!? 

* * *

dizzie is busy

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162966 it’s called 27 Club it’s so damn good!!!!!!!

* * *

KASEY

me, crawling into avery’s vents at 2am and pretending to be a ghost: *spooky noises* breaaaaak uuuuppp with your wiiiiiiiiiiife and kiiiiiiiisssss your cooostaaaarrrrr

* * *

anitta 🖤erasumus

SDKJFNSJHGSDF KASEY,,,

* * *

KASEY

its a private channel so im allowed to say awful shit like that ok!!!!!!! nobody ever has to know!!!!!!

* * *

anitta 🖤erasumus

@writerfaelady

THE WARLOCK VANITY FAIR PHOTOSHOOT. FUCK. HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SUCH BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE

@eternalerasmus

THIS IS THAT HIGH GRADE SHIT THATS WHY WE CALL IT TRIPLE A BABY 

@writerfaelady

fuck christianity we got the only holy trinity we need right here tbqh

@pinkeyedgirl

I’d let him wizard this school 👀

@GQ

Our December cover star: #AnthonyCrowley, styled by Jeanne Yang. http://gq.mn/aQId4N3

@cryingovertripleA

sis.. he’s gay

Erasmus and William: An Unlikely Friendship

Warlock BBC

December 15, 2020

667,190 views

350 Comments

flashingswordsgleam

FRIENDSHIP?????? LMFAO ARE U FOR REAL

Millicent Andrews

Uhhhhhhh i think you mean an unlikely marriage

AngerCatPlays

Oh yeah i love to tenderly gaze into my friends’ eyes while murmuring about how much of a better person they've made me!!! Just Guys Being Pals

@People

Warlock’s Stars At War! https://t.co/aSrNNLKpXo?amp=1

* * *

@acrowleylovebot

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE WTF

erazzyrasmus

my adult logical critical thinking brain: they were drunk and they had a fight 

my eternal teenage shippy brain that refuses to die: THEY WERE MAKING OUT

* * *

heartsickheathen

liz i love u & i understand the urge to jump right to “sloppy makeouts” to justify that photo but I think we all might need to take a step back and accept the hard truth that maybe these guys are just like…. co-stars. who like each other a normal amount which, sometimes, isn’t any amount at all. 

* * *

erazzyrasmus

mmm i know you’re right but it’s just like…. it would fucking break my heart to think that they’re anything other than best friends if not lovers… which I guess is a me problem but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

#i think i just need to log off for a while #im getting really worked up about this its ughhdfhgdfg

@itscalledprophecy 

it’s been under 48 hours and i’m already exhausted by #wallslamgate... please can BBC or HBO just post the S3 trailer so i can start thinking about the characters again instead of the actors -__-

@heartofwhitestone

#wallslamgate ok so i enhanced the brightness on the photo x1000 and u can see that avery is straightening his tie in the background which TO ME is DECIDEDLy suggestive: https://t.co/0dd0aoSwM

@radiance____991

Why can you not just, I don’t know, believe the statement they put out? Instead of playing amateur detective when there’s literally no mystery to solve?

@heartofwhitestone

COME ON…. media literacy is dead and dying and you’re putting it in its grave by actually being taken in by that patently obvious bullshit!

all-crossed-out

anthony crowley may look tough but the fact of the matter is he wouldn’t hurt a fly and he would ESPECIALLY not hurt avery fell, a man he has REPEATEDLY stated he admires and respects. even if you don’t believe they’re in love (which… alright) i don’t know how anyone can call themselves a crowley fan and claim to believe that he actually assaulted avery. *drops mic*

#anthonavery #warlocktv #wallslamgate

@CrowleyFansUK

HERE’S THE LINK TO VOTE FOR ANTHONY IN THE NTA’S: https://t.co/CKiZPL1uR9?amp=1 We are GETTING HIM THIS AWARD you guys!! He fucking deserves it so much!!!!! #AnthonyForNTAs

all-aboard-the-warlock-hype-train

live footage of me explaining to anyone who will listen why that photo WAS of them kissing and this “fight” story is all just a coverup:

#LIKE HELLO???? ITS SO OBVIOUS IF YOU JUST LOOK AT THE CLUES #wallslamgate \

erunt duo in carne una by glasses_and_glaves

Warlock (TV)

Erasmus (Warlock)/William (Warlock), Julia Chattox/Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Religious Overtones, References to Chaucer, References to Erasmus, like i’m talking the actual theologian desiderius erasmus, I have a degree in medieval studies and this is what i’m using it for ok

William prays. He prays for the end of the suffering of so many, the suffering he sees every day. He prays for Julia, and for Joshua, and for the ones they’ve lost. And he prays, most of all, for Erasmus. That he’ll see the light—that he’ll know what it is to love God, the way William loves God—and that, perhaps, someday, he’ll come to love William, too.

Words: 11,445 Chapters: 3/3

@curlyfells

ANTHONY TALKING ABOUT AVERY IN HIS SPEECH!??!!?! “But for me it’s been a privilege. A dream. So. Thank you.” I’M NOT GONNA MAKE IT OUT OF TONIGHT ALIVE LADS #NTAs

2021 NTAs: Anthony Crowley for Best Drama Performance - Acceptance Speech

National Television Academy

January 29, 2021

433,140 views

254 Comments

Rachael Meyer

I’m so proud. I’m gonna cry. He’s come so far :') 

William’s Silly Smile 

…. 0:25 am i going crazy or was he about to say “angel” and stopped himself and said “Avery” instead

HalifaxHeart

YES!!!!!!! HE ABSOLUTELY DID…. what does it MEAN….

@BBC

The Inquisition has arrived. Nobody is safe. WARLOCK: THE THIRD SERIES premieres 1st May, 2021. #Warlock👶🏻

* * *

@eldritchlibrarian

@DailyMail 

Avery Fell splits from longtime partner Tracy Potts https://t.co/fJZe3fAo9

* * *

@MartinaWebb

Oh my gosh...this is so sad. Wishing the best to Avery and Tracy and all involved

@anbar_electrum

IS IT BECAUSE OF ANTHONY THO

@standingstonesense

anthonavery is real…. thats all im going to say. 

daddywilliam

Ok i’ve TRIED to keep my tinhatting to a minimum because I KNOW how invasive it is but like. Like. ummmmmmmmmmmm i cannot possibly ignore this any longer. FIRST we get the potential kiss photos and this bullshit “statement” and NOW avery has broken up with his partner of a million years?? Not to be fullblown fangirl conspiracy theorist but this is like. This is real shit that has actually happened this isn’t me rewinding interviews looking for a hand touch these are like real press releases

* * *

julia-anathema-love

No I mean I’ve not even been shipping them really beyond “haha isn’t it cute” and even i think there’s something going on here that we haven’t heard about…

#I've stayed away from it for this long but now it's like #kind of willful ignorance to not acknowledge it at all

Warlock Series 3 Official Trailer - Exclusive

HBO

March 2, 2021

705,246 views

660 Comments

rocksandcliffsandforests

HOLY COW WHAT THE FUCK. “a priest in crisis” narrated over William giving THAT LOOK to Erasmus is...that’s...is he actually for real falling in love with him am i watching the actual trailer or the fanvid what is HAPPENING here

Oggcellent

askrfjewnb you’re right holy shit. I am trying to be as level-headed as possible here because like hell am i letting myself actually hope again just to be crushed by despair over Inevitable Heterosexuality but...i really don’t know any other way to interpret that.

4Ever A Hoe For Julia Chattox

um 1:56… “all alone in the woods, priest” followed by william doing the Gay Gasp ™ which is aces all on its own but then is2g you can see erasmus lean in LIKE THEY’RE ABOUT TO KISS

Roman Raye

Rated E for Eyefucking

brotherfell

whats the general mood re: the s3 trailer?????? setting aside what I will call Schrodinger’s Forest Kiss is anyone else just a bit worried about that shot of the burning church? and erasmus looking all devastated?

* * *

erasmustache

I swear to every god i know, if they finally acknowledge that william’s in love with erasmus and then KILL HIM OFF i will swim across the atlantic ocean to strangle michael ange with my bare hands

* * *

brotherfell

Noooooo i hadn’t even THOUGHT of that oh no...fuck i hope not

#jfc i will DIE !!!! #U BETTER NOT

warlock party house

channel: #plot-conspiracy-corner

SixSeasonsAndAWarlockMovie

lmao ok so i know everyone’s freaking out about the erasmus/william of it all but...new character?? No i’m not talking about benediction culpeper i mean the young guy with the messy hair...what’s his deal?

* * *

don’t talk to me if ur not william 

FORGET him i’m still not over that shot of julia dipping her hands in that creek and drinking out of it...anathema device rlly woke up and said “today i’m gonna give the lesbians everything they want” huh

* * *

SixSeasonsAndAWarlockMovie

sjfkaklbnf i hate to say this but my first thought there was “oh fuck what disease is she gonna get from drinking grody creek water” ahahah

you could be my everything by makewarlocknotwar 🔒 

Warlock (TV) RPF, British Actor RPF

Anthony Crowley/Avery Fell, Porn Without Plot, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Room Sex, Infidelity

As Avery and Anthony’s Warlock characters grow closer, so do they. One night, while filming, the tension becomes too much to take, and Anthony’s in Avery’s room with a bottle of wine, and a particularly suggestive smile…

Words: 7,122 Chapters: 1/1

* * *

**Comment on you could be my everything:**

This is in SUCH poor taste. I understand people have fics that they’ve been working on for a long time but we are seriously only a couple weeks out from Avery’s real-life breakup and you’re just...blithely writing porn??? 

**Reply to your comment on you could be my everything:**

If it makes you uncomfortable don’t read it it’s literally that easy….

@averycrowleys

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THEY KISSED THEY FUCKING KISSED omg i can’t #Warlock👶🏻

@maplebiscuits

My crops are watered...my skin is clear…@BBC you’ve earned my firstborn child as well as my undying love and devotion for all eternity #Warlock👶🏻

@illfromentropy

idk i think putting it in a dream sequence was kind of a cop-out tbh...let them kiss for real you cowards!

@maplebiscuits

no no i get what you’re saying but on the other hand...we have literal confirmation that william has feelings for erasmus, it’s not just Gazes anymore and idk this is a big part of that for me

soft-william-fell

Okay. Wow. So. I know we’re all going fucking feral over the kiss but...gather round my fellow tinhat conspiracy theorists because i come bearing delicious delicious fruit. So i managed to get into the watch party for ep 3 and avery and anthony were BOTH there and ok first of all the audience went INSANE at that kiss. The whole damn country ships it at this point. But ok what I NEED to say is that they did a q and a during an ad break and some guy asked avery if the kiss was the reason he was single AND THERE WAS THIS HUGE AWKWARD PAUSE and i shit you not the man actually BLUSHED and anthony had to dart in and save him which a) married af and b) ???????? is it really happening is it real i don’t know what to think anymore!!!!

* * *

fromdusttoheretics

OP you can’t leave us hanging like that what did they actually say

* * *

soft-william-fell

I mean if we’re being completely honest my brain short circuited at this point but i think they tried to pass it off as a joke? Something about “lock up your husbands” but you could tell his heart wasn’t in it like for such good actors...they can be really shitty actors

#honestly can't believe i made it out of there alive #just being in their presence was A Lot

@BAFTA

And the #BAFTA goes to…. Anthony Crowley, for Warlock! 

* * *

@letthelightdivide

OH MY GOOOOODDDDDDD THATS !! MY SON !!!!!!!!!! 

@priestpenance

ANTHONY CROWLEY OUTSOLD

crowleycrowleyfell 

Hey! I’m putting together a birthday book for Anthony to give to him for his 50th birthday at the Season 3 finale watch party in New York (I know it’s a couple weeks before his birthday in June but yeah!!!!!) For submissions I’m taking letters and graphics, so if you want to handwrite something and send me the scans I’m going to have it all bound up super nicely for him. 

* * *

erazzyrasmus

this is such a good idea oh my goshhhhhh!!!!!!! 

* * *

dad-crowley

I don’t know how i’m supposed to fit how much he means to me on a single page of a letter but i’m going to FUCKING TRY because HE’S WORTH IT 

#SWEET BIRTHDAY BABY!

@prettywilliamsheart

“Everyone I love. They’re in this room.” ERASMUS IM……………. #Warlock👶🏻

@anthonyisbabie

i thought the reunion scene after the church fire had killed me but this.. fucking finale………….. THE WAY WILLIAM IS LOOKING AT HIM. AVERY FELL I JUST WANNA TALK #Warlock👶🏻

hangoutwithmewheniamfreeavery

SO

THE FINALE SCREENING

I ASKED HIM IF HE THOUGHT WILL AND RAZ WOULD GET TOGETHER AND HE SAID - I REPEAT - “Maybe we’re both in for a surprise.” STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

heartsickheathen

WTF?!?!?!?!?!?

* * *

hangoutwithmewheniamfreeavery

my problem is i DO have time to unpack all that and literally ever since getting home from the screening i’ve been sitting here DYING trying to figure what the FUCK he meant. like, what if he’s campaigning for it behind the scenes? just so he can kiss Avery some more???????

#GETS OUT GIANT CONSPIRACY BOARD FULL OF RED STRING

@guardian

“If you’re queer and alive in this f--king world, I’m proud of you.” Read our exclusive profile: Anthony Crowley: Out of the shadows, under the spotlight https://t.co/aj9f2o84

* * *

@mmmoist

I’M PROUD OF YOU TOO ANTHONY

@warlockmeup

i love my dad so much omg

@RyeMaintenance

I’m going to get "queer and alive" tattooed on me I’m not even fucking jokign

@anthonavery_truth

Me sitting here waiting for Anthony and Avery to announce their relationship like

@AA_in_love

WHAT ARE THEY WAITING FOR WE KNOW ITS REAL

@DEADLINE

Warlock stars confirm romantic relationship: https://t.co/rt7h98d

@allsfairinwarlock 

What the fuck. What the fuck. THIS IS REAL??? What the fuck.

@gingercrowley

@joshuasmom

Omg???????? I KNEW IT!!!!!

warlock party house

#cast-talk

KASEY 

i feel like im dreaming 

* * *

KASEY 

like im literally going to wake up and avery will still be with tracy and crowley will be with that musician guy and ill be like wow that was an incredibly gay dream i had about my favorite actors getting together wish it was real life 

but?? 

no????????? 

* * *

everyone anitta loves is in this room 

MY MOM JUST WALKED IN ON ME SOBBING ABOUT THIS AND WAS LIKE WHATS WRONG AND I HAD TO TRY AND EXPLAIN THIS WHOLE THING TO HER I THINK SHE THINKS IM INSANE 

* * *

Sammy of Neath 

To be fair, you kind of are 

* * *

everyone anitta loves is in this room 

AKSJDHSFSDF OKAY YEAH TRUE BUT 

FUCKING HELL ……….. 

* * *

dizzie has wares if u have coin 

i know its been established that we have 0 braincells collectively 

but like if we can just take 30 seconds to think about this at all beyond “im so happy for them” its such… god its just so MUCH can you IMAGINE how much avery has been through?? how much anthony has been through even???????? 

* * *

KASEY 

oh god

* * *

KASEY 

yeah,,,,,,,,, 

* * *

Sammy of Neath 

We’ll never really know how this went down. It could have gone so many ways 

But I’d like to think they both helped each other reach the point where they could come forward and be open about it like this. 

* * *

everyone anitta loves is in this room 

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 

* * *

Sammy of Neath 

I doubt it’ll happen because people are awful but I do hope they can get some peace from the media. 

* * *

KASEY 

at least they’ll have each other tho :3 

* * *

dizzie has wares if u have coin 

GOSHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

everyone anitta loves is in this room 

hey guys 

guys 

guys 

guys 

* * *

KASEY 

wat 

* * *

everyone anitta loves is in this room 

what if theyre kissing……… RIGHT NOW 

* * *

dizzie has wares if u have coin 

SCREAMMSMDMFJSDFSDF 

erasmusneath

i see you all out here with your posts about “i’m so happy for them!!!” and “this is so amazing!!” but i would just like to take this opportunity to say FUCK YOU to literally every person who didn’t believe??? I have spent 4 years getting called a tinhatter and a conspiracy theorist and having anon hate just fucking SHOVED down my throat and while i am happy for Avery and Anthony (OF COURSE I AM) i am even happier because FUCKING VINDICATION. Literally i never want to see someone say “you’re reading too much into this!!!” again

* * *

julia-chattox-lesbian

jeez ok we get it YOU WON they’re together do you really think we’re NOT going to be happy for them? 

* * *

erasmusneath

do u know what...i litrally don’t care about how you feel at all

#i have to laugh

@billrasmus

confidential to anyone sending avery hate:

you’re like an angel and you give me your love by starsandgarters

Warlock (TV) RPF

Anthony Crowley/Avery Fell, Fluff, Getting Together, it’s real now bitches, more like Real Person Reality

When they finally admit it, the world doesn’t break apart. There’s no earthquake, no avalanche, no Armageddon. There’s no one and nothing stopping them, anymore.

(My take on how A/A got together)

Words: 6,298 Chapters: 2/4

@juliasmagiclube

in all our years of screaming about how william and erasmus are the best love story of all time did we ever think they would be equalled, nay, SURPASSED, by the CANON relationship of the ACTORS WHO PLAY THEM???????

@juliasmagiclube

like i will always love warlock no matter where the next seasons go bc they’ve given us so much already but like. at this point nothing on the show matters to me nearly as much as what anthony and avery have. 

@averycrowleys

dkajhfsdfds using “canon” to describe a real life real person relationship i think our brains have worms 

@juliasmagiclube

they literally do and anthony and avery put them there i hope they’re proud of their worm children infesting all of our minds with the hope and promise that Love Is Fucking Real And You Can Have It Too

Behind the Scenes: Avery Fell and Anthony Crowley Photoshoot

Variety

September 13, 2021

445,393 views

297 Comments

Alexandra Swanson

ohhhhhmmmmyyyyygoodddd i’m going to die of cuteness

susansfandomsss

I just!! I remember back when they were first doing press for warlock and they would tease each other about tea and NOW THEY’RE DRINKING TEA TOGETHER because they’re IN LOVE and my HEART IS FULL

miriam malbek

I’ve been going through a rough time lately (hard breakup, you know how it is) and honestly this made me believe in love again

@people

Avery Fell, Anthony Crowley announce engagement: https://t.co/d3dt87

@williamswhiterobe

WHERES THE WEDDING BITCH IM COMING 

soft-william-fell

God this Newlywed Game bit on Ellen is straight-up murdering me. Catch me out here more full of arrows than erasmus in the s4 finale

* * *

vanesandvainsandveins

TOO SOON

* * *

soft-william-fell

lmfao i’m sorry but they know each other so well it’s the sweetest thing of all time

#otp: anthonavery

Warlock Season 5 Trailer

HBO

October 1, 2023

897,223 views

476 Comments

marshlandwarrior

Erasmus is alive...and kissing william...apparently MULTIPLE TIMES...michael ange thank you for my rights

Bridget Pastersky

i had made my peace with “we might not get william and erasmus but we got anthony and avery and that’s REAL” but WE’RE GETTING BOTH...that lil fairy from pinocchio was right dreams rlly do come true

@Warlock_And_AA_Memes

that "oh fuck they're actually married" feel

**Author's Note:**

> #ANTHONAVERY IS REAL  
> #RAZZYWILL IS REAL  
> LOVE IS REAL! 
> 
> if you want more slow show fic, check out the [SLOW SHOW METAVERSE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/slowshowverse) AO3 collection featuring contributions from some amazing writers interpreting the slow show and warlock canons. it's an open collection, so if you're inspired to write your take on any of the fic summaries here, or have your own ideas, please come join the party! :D
> 
> we're on tumblr!  
> attheborder -> [@areyougonnabe](http://areyougonnabe.tumblr.com)  
> curtaincall -> [@fremulon](http://fremulon.tumblr.com)


End file.
